De Cybele
De Cybele (デ・シベール De Shibēru) is the mayor of Borwatt Town.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 225 Appearance De Cybele is a man of small stature. He has a tan skin tone, a large forehead and sports blue hair which has the top portion styled, pointing upwards. His eyes have relatively small black pupils and his face has a lot of wrinkles. Befitting his position as the mayor, De Cybele wears a yellow long sleeved shirt that only shows one visible button, which is topped with a pink coat. His lower garment shares the color of his coat. He also wears black colored shoes. Personality On the first glance, De Cybele appears as a kind mayor. However, in reality, he has a dark nature and is a very cunning man. In addition, he is very greedy and has a smug expression upon making requests for others. Despite such nature, however, he has a protective and caring side, particularly towards his granddaughter. He also has an odd trait when expressing his approval over something, making a sound as if he's barking. Synopsis Eclipse Celestial Spirits arc De Cybele, along with Ga Maille, arrives to greet Laxus. He goes ahead and compliments him and expresses his fondness towards him. When Laxus agrees on talking in his mansion about the request, he leaves. In the mansion, he expresses his likeness towards the Mages once more. However, upon being asked for the deeper details of the request, Cybele's attitude suddenly changes and he tells Laxus that the lightning phenomenon has started when he visited the town. After Laxus recalls his actions, he inquires what they want him to do so Cybele tells the latter to get rid of the lightning in the town due to being responsible for it in the first place. As the members of the Thunder God Tribe leave, Cybele expresses his awe towards his secretary's work and adds that it is still all actually Laxus' fault to start with. As they discuss on how much they should charge him, Cybele says that he wants 5 million for every house. However, Maille doubles the amount, causing him to say that he's no match for him. Upon feeling a sudden quake, Cybele spills his tea on himself. Much to his confusion, he gets distracted when Maille points outside, where they see a rain of lightning. Wondering why the lightning is getting closer to them, lightning hits the mansion and Cybele gets scared, starting to spin in fear. Laxus then suddenly appears and Cybelle gets scared by the lightning man's glare. As his frightened granddaughter comes in, he jumps over to shield her from the incoming lightning. His attention is then caught when Laxus gives his last words before ultimately departing. Shortly after, while standing inside the ruins of his mansion, Cybele tells Maille that Blue Pegasus might pay for the damage. He gives his approval when his secretary asks him if they should do the same again so they both start giggling. He then comments on how cute his granddaughter is. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Anime Exclusive Characters